Artificial Selection
by Arashi.Cyanne
Summary: In a world of war and destruction a young girl, admired by everyone, discovers some of the dark secrets of her country. Not everyone Miku meets is who they seem to be. And what's Len searching for? How can a group of rejected teenagers and one prodigy save their people, and possibly the world? Summary sucks.
1. Ch1 The New Teacher

Artificial Selection Ch.1

I woke up with this idea stuck in my head, and decided to write it down, so here it is, a whole new story of mine. :)  
Important to keep in mind, is that this is just a story. And, I'm not so sure about the rating, should it be higher? Lower? Please tell me. :)

I don't own Vocaloid, so please, don't sue me. :)

* * *

Miku looked out the window with a bored expression on her face, the dim lights of the city reflecting in her eyes. She looked at the tiny people below her, they were so small, and like her, each and everyone of them was perfect, with a strong genetic pool. Each of them was obedient, being trained to be like that from childhood.

Never would they make a mistake, living in the Espin Sector was what most people these days would've called the perfect life. The perfect life was the boring life.  
According to Miku at least, never something interesting happened, day in, day out she repeated the exact same things.

At this rate she would die out of boredom before she could become what they wanted her to be, a perfect human being.

"Miss Hatsune?" An all to familiar voice asked, she turned around to see Gakupo, her loyal butler, the one who took care of her.  
She liked him, and she told him that time after time, but all he ever answered to that was: "It makes me happy, but I'm just doing what I'm here for." As if he didn't even care for her.

Gakupo was one of the few people whom she could talk to, and the others were her teachers, she didn't like talking to them. They came to teach, they said, and not to talk about nonsense, things like 'how beautiful the city was at night.'

"Yes Gakupo?" She could call him Gakupo, he didn't mind, and that made her happy.

"Miss Meiko, your new teacher, has arrived." New teacher? She didn't know anything about a new teacher.

Curious she got up from her seat by the window and followed Gakupo to a room where a woman was waiting. She didn't smile and took a good look at Miku.

"So you're Miku Hatsune, the girl with the best genetics of her generation, so far..."  
She didn't like this 'miss Meiko', the woman looked mean to her, and her cold gaze made Miku shiver, why was she here?

"Indeed I am, and I'm sorry, but I've never heard of you before, I didn't even know you were coming." She answered the lady, who nod her head in approval. "At least you aren't completely ruined before I get to work with you. Change into something more practical and meet back here in five minutes."

Miku couldn't believe her own ears, five minutes? Who did that lady think she was, to order her around? And how could she choose some clothes and change into them in only five minutes?

"Only four minutes and thirty-three seconds left, Miku." Miss Meiko said with a devilish smirk on her face.

Miku blinked once before running towards her room, whoever this woman was, somehow Miku felt that she shouldn't anger her.

* * *

"How is Project02 doing?" A man in a white lab coat asked a woman wearing a similar coat. The woman looked up from her writing, but returned to it once she'd recognised the man.

"Fine, I guess... I don't know actually. One moment she seems so sad, completely taken over by sorrow, throwing herself against the walls out of madness. The other moment she's completely sane, I've had quite some amusing talks with her."

The woman thought about her last meeting with Project02, the girl had answered her questions normally, and she seemed normal all the time, but when she left the room Project02 had called out to her, asking about a boy. She hadn't answered the girl, who was taken to her cell. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't, after all, she used to have a daughter of her own. The girl died last year, a disease, weak genetics, it couldn't be helped.

Project02 actually frightened the woman, who knew what this girl could do? If she was anything like their former project, the only thing left to do was to dispose of her. But she didn't want to do that, she liked Project02, felt sorry for her. Fate hadn't been with her, and it never would.

"How long will it be before we can research her genes and see if there is any mutation?" The man asked, eager to begin with his project.

"You know, when we're sure she has no more purpose to us alive. Then, and only then you can have her." Some of her colleagues made her feel sick, but it couldn't be helped. Perhaps she'd became just a rotten as they were. And that feeling made her feel even sicker than she was.

"I have to find another job." She mumbled to herself when she was sure no one could hear her.

* * *

"No Miku, when we're out on a patrol we don't climb any building we see." The girl was troublesome, Meiko thought. Indeed she was special, she had some amazing abilities, but she was almost uncontrollable, how could she ever be an excellent soldier when she was acting like this?

Miku climbed down again, she'd just tried to impress her new teacher, but it seemed like all she did was anger the older woman. "But just walking around is so boring." She told miss Meiko.

"Miku, it may be boring here, but when you're in Espin's slumps it's all but boring. And no, I can't take you there on your first patrol!" Once again the woman sighed, how could they've chosen this girl over Project01? At least that boy had been sane, this girl was just... Crazy... To say the least.

"Come on Miku, if I ever want to turn you into a decent soldier we can't waste all our time chitchatting." She marched on, the young girl following closely behind her, sixteen years old, and already a skilled fighter, all because of her genes.

"If only we had more like you Miku." She mumbled to herself, hoping her student hadn't heard her. "If only they weren't all wasted in some stupid science project." Their country needed soldiers, but only those with excellent genes could survive the rough training.

Genetics were the most important thing in this country, your whole future depended on your DNA, if any weakness was found they would dispose of you. Miku was one of the few people born with a nearly perfect gene pool. Something everyone in their right mind was jealous of.

"If only she was completely sane." Meiko murmured again."

* * *

I know I should update "How I became a Criminal", but this idea came out of nowhere, and I liked it so much! But don't worry, I'll update "How I became a Criminal" soon. Just wait a little longer. :)

I'm very lazy these holidays, I should write more, now that I have the time, but no, instead I play some games and listen to some music, I'm such a terrible person.

From now on two stories to write, I want to finish both, so I should stop being lazy and start writing. Updates for this story are mostly on Fridays and Sundays, I think. Sorry, but I have a busy schedule.

So, who do you think Project01 and Project02 are? I think it's quite obvious. But feel free to tell me what you think.

I love reviews, so please, tell me what you think of the story, and feel free to ask questions. :)


	2. Ch2 Of Stun Guns and Nightmares

**I'm still as lazy as ever... Anyway, I've been suffering from a major headache for the past week, so writing was not an option, just looking at the screen made my poor head suffer even more. Yeah, sorry, I know, but it's better now! **

**Thanks everyone for reading, and thanks to all reviewers of course!**

**Vampireninja101: Thank you! And thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**japaneserockergirl: Thank you! You're criticism is really helpful. My brother tells me as well, more show, less tell, but somehow, I always end up telling way more. It really is something I should stop doing... Thanks again for reading and reviewing. :)**

**awesome dt: You're right, it's the Kagamines, I love writing about special twins, it's something I can't resist... Did I just say special twins?.. Nah, you'll find out anyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Well, I don't own Vocaloid, so let's continue the story, shall we?**

* * *

Two months passed while nothing out of the ordinary happened, Miku continued training with Meiko, and eventually she learned something. Meiko was a strict teacher, and not afraid to punish her students, but that didn't scare Miku, it challenged her, and so the day came, today Miku and Meiko would go on patrol in the slumps, the place were the poor people lived, those with the worst genetics, just good enough to pass the test.

The test, it's purpose was to discover the children with excellent genes, when one was found they would take the child from it's home and place it under the care of the carefully selected teachers and educators. These children were the best of the future generation, and would grow up to be politicians, army commanders or big businessmen.

If the genes were good, but not terrific, the child would remain with it's parents, who would receive some extra money to make sure the child survived. Those children generally became soldiers, or served the elite in some other way.

If you barely passed the test, you would stay with your parents, who didn't get anything. Eventually you learned the trade of one of your parents and when old enough, you'd start working. If your parents were poor there was a big chance you would die, or end up on the streets, searching through the trash of others for food and clothes.

If you didn't pass the test you were taken away, and nobody would see you again, ever. It happened quite a lot in the first generation, but now with the third generation which was tested it barely happened. Only the people who took you away would know where you'd end up, but everybody knew it would have to be a horrible place.

The test itself was nothing complicated. When you became ten, nobody knew why you had to be ten, you just had to be, you'd have to send in a few strands of hair, some blood or some saliva, it didn't matter, as long as your DNA was in it. They would test it for any genes which could mean you were a carrier or suffered from a hereditary sickness or weakness. Bad eyes, bad knees, Down syndrome, they could see all of those and more, only by looking at your DNA. The less of those you have, the better. But it depends on which you have, having some of these genes means immediate termination.

Miku was a special case, because here genes were found to be nearly perfect, which meant without any diseases or hereditary weaknesses. She was taken away from her family, and was given her own appartement in one of the city's skyscrapers. She was kept away from society, with only her butler and her teachers to keep her company. But she didn't mind, as far as she knew, it was normal, just like it was normal to kill people with bad genes. Some people think it isn't, but nobody listens to those people, even though they may be right...

* * *

"Len, are you awake?" A voice asks. It's the voice of a boy, but it's rather high-pitched. The owner of the voice is a young boy, no older than sixteen. His hair is black, with a few bangs in front of his face. His golden eyes look at another, seemingly sleeping, boy.

The sleeping boy turns around and opens one eye, only to close it almost immediately. "No." Is his answer.

"Well, you should be, it's almost time for lunch." The black-haired boy comments. Normally the boy wouldn't care for lunch that much, but today he promised another friend of his that he and Len would eat lunch with him, which meant they would eat some real food.

It was a rare opportunity, they were rarely invited to eat lunch with Mikuo, and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity because Len had chosen this day to sleep in for the first time in his whole life. "Len!"

"Screw you Rei." The blonde boy answered, and turned around again, only to yelp in surprise when Rei threw some cold water over him.

"Rei! Why did you do that?!" The black-haired boy chuckled. "My dear Len, I was only trying to wake you up, and besides, I did ask nicely, it wasn't my fault that you chose to ignore me."

Len stared at his friend with one of his eyes slightly squeezed. "Screw you Rei." He said again, not really awake yet.

The other boy just shrugged. "Giving me the scary look again I see, oh well... You know, it doesn't scare me that much anymore, so if you'd please hurry up."

Len sighed, he knew he had lost this round, so instead he just grabbed his backpack and followed Rei out of the alley they'd used as a hideout last night. He was glad to leave the smelly place which was filled with rubbish, but he knew he'd be back in one tonight, oh well, it couldn't be helped.

Humming softly Rei looked at his blonde companion. He didn't seem well today, big bags under his eyes and his skin was even paler than it normally was, which was quite pale. "So, how do you feel? Slept well? You look horrible."

If Len was awake, he would've given a smart response to that, but he wasn't, so he just answered the question. "Thanks... I feel horrible, it was one of those nights again." He explained, and Rei understood immediately.

Some nights Len would have strange dreams. Distant memories of the experiments which almost killed him, or, at rarer occasions, he would dream about a girl, just like himself, kept prisoner by the state. Those were the worst, because he could hear her cries for help, her cries of pain and fear. And the only thing he could do was watch and listen.

Len looked around. "Say Rei, where are we supposed to meet Mikuo?" Normally his friend would meet them somewhere around the alley they'd chosen as their place to stay, but today he wasn't.

"I think at his house, I believe he said something about it being his turn to help in the bakery. It could be because his brother's still ill, I dunno."

"Or maybe his parents have stopped sulking about him not getting a scholarship because of his sick sister and decided he should start working instead of lazing around." The two boys started laughing, they loved making jokes of Mikuo because he still lived with his parents.  
Most of their gang had lost their parents, so Mikuo was always mocked. But luckily their friend had accepted his faith, as long as those jokes didn't go too far.

Still laughing the two continued on their way, but Len didn't feel well, something was going to happen, but he didn't know what it was...

* * *

"Miku, Miku! MIKU!" Meiko yelled, she was waiting more than five minutes for her student, and she wasn't going to wait any longer. "Miku! If you don't come down in five seconds, I'll come up and hit you in the face!"

Suddenly a loud noise was heard and a girl came running in the room. She tried to make a sliding stop, but instead she slipped on the marble floor and fell to the ground. Quickly she stood up again. "Miku reporting for duty, sir!" She said happily while saluting.

Meiko could only sigh, why was she stuck with this girl? Well, at least she'd learned not to disappoint her commander.

"I hope you're ready for today, I'll get in trouble if you return wounded, or if you don't return at all, so please, return with all of your body parts attached."

This earned her nothing more than a blank stare from Miku. "Poor girl, so much wasted potential, what have they done with you?" Meiko asked, she didn't expect an answer, of course. Miku however, didn 't understand that.

"Uh, they've raised me ever since my parents were arrested?" She answered Meiko, who hit her on the back of her head.

"Well, they didn't do a very good job with that!" Miku winced in pain and rubbed the back of her head in shame.

"You didn't have to hit me..." But Miku knew Meiko would've hit her eventually, it was the way the woman teached, and Miku didn't like it.

"You earned it, now let's go, I don't have all day, and neither have you." Meiko handed one of her weapons, a stun gun. The city guards only used "real" guns when they knew what was going to happen, and when they'd need it.  
A trainee like Miku wasn't given a gun before she almost completed her training, which she hadn't. Luckily, the girl knew how to use a stun gun, they'd practised before.

"Yes Meiko, I'm coming." Miku said while taking the weapon, she took a last glance at her appartement. Then she followed her teacher outside. Today was going to be exiting.

* * *

**Done, I'm not that happy about it, but it's a chapter, I guess. Sorry for the slow updates, I'm not going to say stuff like: "Next one will be faster!" Because I don't know, I'll have to wait and see if school kills me with homework.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review. I would appreciate it. :)**


	3. Ch3 Hello Myself, Goodbye Yourself

**This chapter will be something completely different. After meeting Miku in our first chapter, and Len in the second, it's now time to meet the last of our protagonists. I guess you already know who she is, but oh well, who cares? First, the reviewers.**

**japaneserockergirl: I don't know what to say... Because you're absolutely right. You see my biggest problems right away, but some new ones as well. Thank you, this kind of reviews are what I need to improve my writing. Thanks a lot. :)**

**awesome dt: No secret gangs, for now. I won't promise anything for the future, but I don't think it's going to happen. You'll find out where Rin is in this chapter, and I think she needs more good luck than Miku... But yeah, Miku may need it as well.**

**Vampireninja101: Short review, short answer. Here's the update. Though I think it wasn't as soon as you'd hoped.**

**Well, let's continue. I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

It was cold in her room. The little girl moved a bit because her leg felt numb. How long was she in there? An hour? A day? Who knows, she didn't. Not a single drop of sunlight reached her little room, and there was no clock to tell the time. It was impossible for her to know what time, or what day it was. Not that the girl cared.

She'd stopped caring about time a long time ago, it only drove her madder than she already was. Well, she didn't know if she was mad, but they had told her she was, so she believed them.

"Hello, myself. Haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself. So, want to talk?" She sang while looking at the ceiling.  
It was a song one of the scientists had teached her, he hadn't told her how it was called, but he had said that it was fitting with her condition. Not that she knew what he meant.

She sighed before standing up, she was freezing, so maybe she should walk around her room a bit. But after walking around her room only once she sat down again, she didn't feel like walking.

The cold walls touched her skin and made her shiver. 'Why am I here?' She thought, like she did daily. 'Why did I end up like this?' She had given up on something like God long ago.

Rin pulled her knees up and let her head rest on them. 'When are they going to take me out of here, I'm bored.' She looked up towards the ceiling.

"I wonder what the sun looks like, will you show it to me when I'm asleep again?" She asked. Not that there was someone to listen to her, but she knew her message would reach the one it was meant for. She remembered the boy from her dreams, she wanted to meet him.

Everything she knew of the outside world she knew because of him. The boy she saw in her dreams. She liked him, he seemed nice. She wondered, when was she going to meet him? She had to get out of here before she could.

"The only question is, when am I going to get released from this prison?"

* * *

"Are you going to take another blood sample of Project02 again today?" Gakupo asked her, Luka ignored him, all he was interested in was finishing their project. She was one of the only researchers who actually cared about the young girl.

"Luka! Answer me!" If it wasn't for Gakupo being her boss she would have ignored him again, but he was, so she had to answer him eventually.

"No Gakupo, I'm just going to take her out of her room to talk with her a bit. The girl will go crazy this way. We promised to make sure she was alright, well, this is part of making sure she is." She told him, it was the truth after all.

She knew he had feelings for her, and she used those feelings against him to make sure she was allowed to do what she wanted. It wasn't very nice, but if she didn't she couldn't talk with the girl. And that was what she had to do, for herself, and the girl.

"Okay, fine Luka, but you'll have to promise to go on a date with me this evening. I know a nice restaurant, nothing too special, but the food is delicious." He tried it, again. Sometimes she wished he disappeared, just so she could work in peace.

"I'll think about it, now, if you'll excuse me. I have an appointment." She left him standing in the hall. He was so annoying, if only he wasn't a genius. She sighed and continued on walking before she stopped in front of a door. A sign on the side read: No entry, only authorized personnel. Luckily she was.

She tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear before swiping her card through the scanner and entering the empty hall behind the door. There were only a few doors. One lead to the room in which Project02 was kept, the others to research labs or test rooms. This was the life of a girl who we kept calling Project02 as if she was a thing, but in fact was girl called Rin. It made me feel sick.

* * *

She waited, when were they going to get her? She was feeling cold. Hopefully they'd hurry a bit. All she wore was a white hospital gown which wasn't designed for living in a cold room without any kind of heating system.

She just knew they kept her in here longer for fun. If only she could make them feel how it was in here they wouldn't make her wait any longer than necessary anymore, she was sure of that.

She knew she could be wrong, that it was midnight and nobody bothered about taking her out. But she wanted to get out, it didn't matter for what, if only she was in a warm room and could walk a bit. That was enough.

It seemed like an eternity before she heard the familiar click and the door swung open. A soldier walked in and bound her hands together. Standard procedure. After he had made sure it was safe she was taken out of her room and into one of the rooms used for testing her mental health.

Just like all the other rooms in the section this one had dull white walls and a grey tiled floor. There was no furniture except two chairs and a desk.

Rin had never been in this room before, it wasn't used, even though the scientists had to do some tests with her every year. They didn't do the tests, and nobody asked for the results, that's how things worked around the lab.

She was put on the chair with her back facing the wall. On the chair on the opposite of her was her favourite researcher and best, and only, friend, Luka.

"Hello Rin, how are you today?" The researcher asked. Luka only wanted to talk, which was why Rin liked her the most. Some of the scientists put needles in her, and let her tell you, those needles hurt. Luka didn't do such things.

"I feel cold, and a bit lonely. I didn't see him in my dream tonight." She always told Luka everything, the older woman would talk about anything Rin wanted to talk about.

Since Rin had mentioned the boy from her dreams once Luka had always wanted to know about. She seemed obsessed. So Rin had decided to tell her about him right away every time they met each other.

"Thank you for telling me, I hope he comes back tonight, and I wonder what he's going to show you." Luka said while writing stuff down, probably things about Rin's dreams. She always did.

The boy never talked to her, he didn't even seem to be able to see him, but Rin could see him. She could see the things around him. Sometimes other people were near him, sometimes he was alone, but he seemed happier than she felt. She wouldn't call him happy, he had a sad look in his eyes. But she wouldn't call him sad either, he smiled at times. He was in the middle she thought.

And sometimes she wondered, was it true that he couldn't see her, or was she spied on as well? Who knows? She didn't. Luka didn't. Nobody did.

The talk was only a short one, it was obvious what Luka had came for. And it wasn't long before Rin was taken back to her room. There she was left to cope with the cold walls and floors again, with a thin blanket to accompany her this time. Luka really cared for her, and that made Rin feel happy for the first time in a very long period of sadness.

* * *

**It's finished! This chapter was so hard to write, but I wanted a chapter which focused entirely on Rin this time. Well, there was a bit of Luka, who became a researcher unlike I had planned, whatever. And yes, I know it was a bad chapter, and yes it was a slow update, blame school for tests in the second week after the holidays!**

**I don't own iNSaNiTY, yes, the little song Rin sang was actually a part of the awesome song iNSaNiTY, I love the song, and I was finally able to feature it in a story. Please listen to it if you haven't already, IT'S AWESOME.**

**For your information, I don't ship Luka and Gakupo, but I don't mind the ship and I thought it was nice to put a bit of one-sided GakupoxLuka in here. Poor Gakupo.**

**No Len and no Miku this chapter, they'll return next chapter, at least one of them will. And don't worry, I won't keep Rin as a prisoner for too long, she'll come out, eventually.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you feel like it. I like reviews!**


	4. Ch4 All in the Name of Secrecy

**Does anyone still remember me? I hope so... Since I finally updated! It's been like... Two months? I think... Anyways, back to the story!  
Oh, and I think someone was promoted to a more important role...**

**japaneserockergirl**: Really? Thanks! :D I hope It'll be better this chapter, but I have no idea... Thanks for reading, reviewing, and your pointers, it helps a lot. :)

**Vampireninja101**: Hehe, thanks. I'm glad you liked it, it was so hard to write! Like, I lost my sense of everything, had no idea how long it was, and than discovered it was only around 500 words. That's where Luka came in. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**awesome dt**: Not sure if this will be officially MikuLen, but I'm positive it will contain some fluffy moments, heroic rescues and a lot of randomness. The last coming mostly from Miku, but Rin has her share of random moments as well. I will tell you that Rin in here is completely different from Rin in my other story. Originally Luka was going to be part of Len's gang, but that changed, obviously. Thanks, and please enjoy this chapter.

**Even after my break I don't own Vocaloid, so let's continue.**

* * *

With Miku...

"What? They did what? And now we have to do what? I understand... I have to keep her here? But sir..." Meiko had been on the phone far too long Miku thought.

She was currently leaning against a wall with one eye closed and the other opened only partially. At the moment it was staring at her teacher, who was talking to and yelling at someone on the phone.

They were already done with their patrol duty and Miku wanted to go home. The slumps which were supposed to be very dangerous didn't really seem to be. They had spent the entire day walking around, and nothing had happened.

If only she could go home already... There would be delicious food and a warm bath waiting for her. She could almost smell the lavender soap already! If only Meiko finished talking to the person on the phone...

"I understand sir. Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can." With a heavy sigh Meiko hung up and walked back to her student. "Bad news Miku, that was my boss-"

"You have a boss?"

"Yes stupid girl, I don't rule this country. There are a lot of people above me!"

"Oh, oh yeah. Of course you're not the ruler of this country. It's ruled by the council!"

"Finally something smart comes out of your mouth." Meiko said, and Miku gave her a big smile. "But you're still a stupid girl who knows nothing!"

Miku's smile disappeared almost immediately, why was Meiko always so mean to her! "But what did your boss tell you then?"

Meiko sighed again. "Because someone told us that there is a guy running around with a weapon which he stole from the army we have to stay here until the culprit's caught. Or 'till the report has been declared fake. This means that we're going to a base here in the slumps." No words could describe the shocked expression on Miku's face now. The idea of sleeping in the slumps seemed to terrorize her. "No worries, you won't get any sickness by sleeping here for a few nights."

'_If it's only going to take a few nights... What if it takes longer?_' Miku thought.

"Come now. We'll go to the base to make some plans to catch this guy and to eat some dinner." The thought of food was enough to get Miku moving, and the two walked away towards the base.

* * *

With Luka...

He had asked her again. And again. And again. If only she hadn't told him that she'd think about it. There was no way that she was going to have dinner with him tonight! If only she had some excused...

"For the tenth time, I can't have dinner with you tonight! I'm busy."

"I can give you the night off." Gakupo tried. But she was in no mood to have dinner with her boss.

"Listen I have some research to do. Orders from higher-ups." That wasn't exactly true. There was some research she wanted to do, but she didn't have any orders.

It seemed to work, saying you have orders from higher-ups always works. It wasn't long before Gakupo gave up and left her to work, luckily. "Now where to start..." She said to herself.

If she wanted to know Rin she needed to know more about the girl. Who was she, and how did she end up here? Her file could provide the answers to those questions, but could she read it? "Why not try it?"

She made her way through white clinic hallways untill she went through a door and entered a fancier one. The walls were a soft yellow which gave her a warm feeling, and the tiles on the floor were a dark shaded gray. The lines between them were much lighter and very obvious because of that.

Her heels made a loud noise while she walked towards the directors room. She didn't come here too often. She didn't like the people above her. But today she needed their help.

It wasn't long before she reached the directors room and she didn't have to wait long to see him. Luck was on her side today! When she went in she immediately recognised her director because of his dark blue hair.

"Well hello Miss Megurine, what brings my favorite rosette to my office. It's been too long since you last came here." Her director, Kaito Shion, said.

It was true, it had been months since she had came here without being summoned here by Kaito. But she didn't like his office, and she didn't like him. It was too dark in here. The big windows in the back had curtains in front of them which stopped any light from coming in. The only light came from a lamp on the ceiling above her, but that wasn't enough to fully light the room. But that was not what made the room dark, that was probably her director.

He was actually really nice. He loved ice cream, remembered everyone's birthdays, and actually cared about their family's. But once he came to work he wasn't nice anymore. He didn't care what happened to his people anymore, as long as they had results. Even if they had to break some laws along the way. Luka knew that Kaito was someone to be aware of.

"I need to ask your permission to look into Project02's files." She wanted to get out of her as soon as possible. She hated being here, but it was necessary. "As you may know, I talk with her in order to make sure she's mentally healthy. I believe I can understand her better if I know more about her. And I think that's important."

He looked at her for a second. One eye squeezed tightly. "Alright then. I don't have any other job for you. This way you'll at least spend your time doing something useful."

He opened his laptop and it was silent for a few moment while he was searching for the files. After what could have been a few minutes she heard a loud "ping". "I 've sent you the files. If you find something, please, report it to me immediately. You may go."

She bowed her head and walked out of the room towards her own office. When she entered she closed the door behind her carefully. Nobody had to know what she was up to.

Her office was a small room. There was a dark tiled floor and a simple metal desk. The walls were white with a small window at one side. She switched on the light and closed the window. All in the name of secrecy.

When she turned on her laptop and checked her email she found the files, just like Kaito had told her. There were three, one about the research, one about her genes, and one about her identity from before the experiments. That last one seemed exactly like what she was searching for so she opened it.

_Name: Kagamine Rin  
Age: 15  
Date of birth: 27-12-2153 (1)  
Known family:  
Kagamine Lenka (Mother)  
Kagamine Rinto (Father)  
Kagamine Len (twin brother, deceased)_

So she was part of the rich Kagamine family? Then how did she end up here? Wait... Rin had a brother? A twin brother? And he was dead? This could be very important. If she could find a picture she could compare him to the description Rin had given her of the boy in her dreams. And if they matched than the mystery of the boy may be solved!

She quickly went on the internet and searched for Kagamine Len. Hopefully this would give her a result, otherwise she had to hack into the civilian database and she didn't feel like doing that right now. Sadly no picture showed up so she had to hack. It didn't take her very long. She used to hack into it all the time, searching for information on her latest boyfriend.

When she was in the database she immediately got to work. It didn't take her very long to find the file but it was heavily protected, so it took some time to get in. Finally she came face to face with Rin's twin brother, only to find out that this wasn't the first time she saw him.

* * *

Cliffhanger? Yes, deal with it. So Luka has found some information. I feel so bad for putting in that little part of Len in chapter 2 right now. Oh well, nothing I can do about it.

I'm positive that the next chapter will be out quicker than this one was. I'll make sure of it! So, how did you guys like this one? I think the last part was awful, but it wasn't too bad overall. Okay, it probably is very bad, but that's my fault.

(1) The current year is 2168. In the start of chapter 2 I mentioned the tests going on for three generations now. A generation is for me around 50 years. If the tests had started in the year this story has started (2013) than you have to add three times 50, which is 150 to get Rin's year of birth, which is 2153. Add another 15 years, which is her current age in this story, and you'll get 2168.

Thanks for reading and please review! :D


End file.
